The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thunbergia plant, botanically known as Thunbergia alata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘VOLTHU 7887’.
The new Thunbergia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Muenster, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Thunbergia plants with dark green-colored leaves, unique flower colors and long flowering period.
The new Thunbergia plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2013 in Muenster, Germany of an unnamed proprietary selection of Thunbergia alata, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Thunbergia alata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Thunbergia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Muenster, Germany during the summer of 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thunbergia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Muenster, Germany since the late summer of 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Thunbergia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.